


Miraculous Titans

by NicNerdy



Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNerdy/pseuds/NicNerdy
Summary: When an intruder is detected in the Titans Mansion, the Titans go to attack until they fall through a portal to the universe of Ladybug and Cat Noir with Nightwing hitting his head and getting a concussion. With Robin as the acting leader, the Titans meet Ladybug and Cat Noir, explaining who they are and where they came from, the two teams agree to work together until the Titans find a way to return home. But the negative emotions of one of the Titans might be their undoing if Hawk Moth has anything to say about it.Truths will be revealed, relationships will be formed, and Marinette's world will spiral out of control.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531640
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

TITANS MANSION

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Located at 721 Fifth Avenue, this three-story townhouse was originally built in 1974 by Industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. After his death in 1992, it was donated by his son, Tony Stark through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. Then after the Avengers were formed, it was used as their base of operations until Avengers Tower was completed, the mansion left abandoned until both the Avengers and the Justice League donated it to the reformed Teen Titans to act as their base of operations.

On the second floor of the building would be where the personal quarters and the guest bedrooms are located as four of the Titans live at the mansion. Down the hallway from the right of the white stairs leading up to the second floor was a doorway on the right which was opened to reveal a bedroom that looked like it came from another world. Most of it looked like anything a teenage girl would need like a vanity mirror and desk, a one-person bed with red bedsheets, a poster of some boy band, a brown drawer that held most of her clothes, a closet that held the rest, a computer desk with the right equipment, and a Nintendo Switch connected to a flat-screen television. 

What was also in the room happened to be a teenage girl wearing a costume featuring a dark blue shirt with the “S” crest better known on her cousin, a red cape hanging from her shoulders, a red skirt around her waist, and knee-high red boots. 

As she sat on the chair with wheels at the feet, the teenage girl looked at the desk where she did her hair, looking down at a circular device. From the device was a hologram of two older figures, one was a woman who looked like an older version of the teenage girl, the other was a man with short brown hair. Together, they both wore red and green clothes that were not of Earth. 

As she looked at the holograms, the teenage blonde smiled at them. Then her concentration was broken when she heard knocking from her door. Looking behind her, the blonde saw another teenage girl with dark skin, dark hair, brown eyes, and a costume with the same colors as her. The differences of her costume were that she wore red pants, blue boots, red sleeves, a golden compartment bracelet on her left wrist, a short-skirted blue torso piece with a yellow lightning bolt, red scarves, and a blue domino mask. 

“Hey, Kamala,” The blonde said to the fellow teenager who stood at the doorway. “Come on in.”

“Hi, Kara.” The dark-skinned girl smiled as she carried a backpack. 

“So, how are things at home?” Supergirl (Kara Zor El, or “Kara Lee” as her human identity) asked Ms. Marvel as she looked at her friend.

“Well, my parents are always asking me where I go after school and the weekends, so I have to tell them that I’m hanging out with you.” Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) answered as she had placed her backpack on Supergirl’s bed. When placing the backpack down, Ms. Marvel saw something behind Supergirl’s pillow and grabbed it to pull out a brown teddy bear with two black eyes. “Are you seriously keeping that teddy bear from when you were a baby?”

“Oh, like you don't have a plush sloth with wings in your bedroom,” Supergirl said before she giggled with Ms. Marvel. After a minute of laughing, she stopped. “So, how are things at home? Your parents alright?”

“Yeah, they are just so concerned with what I have been doing and I’m not sure I can tell them that I am a superhero.” Ms. Marvel complained to Supergirl. “They are all into my business and never give me any personal business.” 

“Wow, how do you manage?” Supergirl said with sarcasm under her breath. 

Ms. Marvel turned to Supergirl as she then walked over to her friend. “Wait… wait... I didn’t catch that.”

“Nothing,” Supergirl said as she looked back at the hologram of her parents. “Oh, nothing, mother, it’s just Kamala.” 

Ms. Marvel looked down at her friend’s parents, watching her speak to the holograms. “You know that it’s alright to talk to them, right? I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know, Kamala.” Supergirl smiled as she had private thoughts of spending time with her parents. 

Just then, a loud noise was heard by the two teenagers, the automatic alarm system designed to detect any intruders. It sounded like an alarm clock ringing to wake someone up as both Supergirl and Ms. Marvel were on their feet.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what’s going on?” Supergirl asked the artificial intelligence provided along with the mansion by Tony Stark, also making sure to turn the hologram projector off and place it into a compartment on her costume. 

“Ms. Lee, I’m detecting an intruder in the hanger!” The Scottish A.I. informed the two as they ran out of the bedroom and downstairs. 

Heading to an elevator from the main hallway of the mansion, Supergirl and Ms. Marvel saw their leader in black and blue, a Boy Wonder in red, black, and yellow, a Wall-Crawler in a red and blue web-patterned suit, and a brown-haired girl in a red and black caped outfit. 

“Nightwing did you guys hear-” Ms. Marvel was about to ask her team leader. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. told us!” Nightwing informed the three of them as he ran forward to lead them. “Everyone, get into the elevator!”

The six people who make up the Teen Titans ran into the elevator hidden underneath the stairs leading, everyone securing themselves inside with Nightwing at the front and pressing the button under “LOWER LEVELS”. When the doors slid closed and the elevator could be felt moving down through the shaft, the six stood in contemplation. Looking at each other, they wanted someone to say something. 

“Nightwing,” Spider-Man asked the team leader in the blue and black outfit as they went down in the elevator. “You already came up with a plan on how to deal with whoever is here?” 

“We don’t even know what we are dealing with yet, Spider-Man.” Nightwing pointed out to the wall-crawler while he stared at the doors in front of him. “At best, we could be dealing with a skilled infiltrator.”

“This person would have to be very skilled when you remember the kind of security tech we have in this place,” Robin noted as he stood next to Scarlet Witch, who blushed slightly behind him. 

“Strange… I didn’t hear a thing.” Supergirl said to Nightwing while she was ready to take care of the problem. 

Nightwing then changed the subject. “Spider-Man, is your Spider-Sense going off?”

“Nothing so far, Nightwing,” Spider-Man answered as he had no warning signs in his head. “Nothing too dangerous as far as I can tell.”

“Hopefully, it works.” Scarlet Witch hoped with Spider-Man, wondering how much of her power she should use, not even knowing how far her power can go.

Soon enough, the slight shake of the elevator was felt by the team before the elevator doors opened to show the gray hallways of the lower levels. Just then, Spider-Man’s head was buzzing like an alarm going off as he looked around the compact room transporting them. 

“Guys, my Spider-Sense is tingling!” Spider-Man warned his teammates as they turned to him when he yelled. 

Suddenly the group fell through the floor. “What in the-” Nightwing brought out, seeing the elevator get smaller above them before he crashed into the ground below. His head whipped back, smashing into the floor and knocking him out, the other heroes coming down around him. 

Landing on his feet, Spider-Man quickly tried to fire a web up into the elevator, seeing a red-tinted mist where the floor should be. Supergirl flew up next to him, but both noticed that the opening got smaller, and in the blink of an eye, the web was cut, causing Spider-Man to fall to the ground below for a second time. In the quickest rate she could fly at, Supergirl went underneath Spider-Man to catch him. 

“Thanks, Supergirl!” Spider-Man thanked his teammate as she carried him down. 

“You’re welcome,” Supergirl said as she landed on her before letting Spider-Man do the same, placing his red boot-clad feet onto the gray ground. 

“Quick, we need something to cover him!” Robin screamed as the two turned to see him on his knees next to Nightwing’s left while Scarlet Witch was on Nightwing’s right. 

“What happened?” Spider-Man asked as he looked over the team leader, seeing tiny red drops from the back of his head hitting the concrete on the floor. 

“When we landed here,” Robin said as he held Nightwing’s head. “Nightwing landed on his head and fell unconscious. Now, I need something to stop the bleeding.”

Hearing that, Scarlet Witch put her hands to the clip holding the long red cape, pulling it over her, and handing it to Robin.

“Thanks, Scarlet Witch,” Robin said as he took the cape from his teammate. He then began to lift Nightwing’s head up further before placing one area of the cape underneath, then giving Scarlet Witch the job of holding his head while Robin tied the ends of the cape in front of his face. “Alright, that should help with the bleeding. Supergirl, take him to a hospital you can find and call us when you get to one!”

“Right!” Supergirl said as she walked forward to lift Nightwing off of the ground with both of her arms. “What will you guys do?”

“Try to figure out where the hell we are,” Robin said as he got on his feet. “Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Scarlet Witch, all of you come with me.” 

“You got it, Robin,” Spider-Man responded as he readied his web-shooters. 

“Alright, I’ll get him to a hospital,” Supergirl said to her teammates as she carried her unconscious team leader while floating further away from the ground the others walked on before moving in one direction to vanish from sight. 

“Alright, Titans, let’s see where we are.” Robin was looking up as he pulled his grapple gun from his utility belt, aimed it at the end of a building from the alley they were in, and fired the lined hook. 

The others followed him as Scarlet Witch used her magical abilities to levitate upward, Ms. Marvel held her hands up before extending them to grab onto the edges of the building and retreating to the top, and Spider-Man shooting a web line to pull on it and jump onto the rooftop. What all of them stood on was a blue-painted rooftop with tall chimney stacks and looking over a river heading from left to right and separating two areas of land. 

“Uh, guys?” Ms. Marvel said as she was looking on her right. 

“What is it?” Robin said before turning to see what she had spoken of. What he had seen was a remarkable sight as in his field of vision was the Notre-Dame de Paris, the medieval Catholic cathedral best known as a landmark in the city of Paris, France. 

“I don’t think we are in New York anymore,” Spider-Man said as he joined in with the others to look at the cathedral. 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Robin said as he pulled his communicator from his utility belt before pressing a button to activate it. “Hold on, I’ll make a call.” He pressed the button again. “Yeah, F.R.I.D.A.Y., send us a jet over here in Paris.” There was no answer. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“That’s weird.” Scarlet Witch said as she had her communicator in her right hand, her eyes aimed at the device. “I’m not getting any signal either. So neither Paris has really bad service or the portal messed with our tech. Either way, how are we going to call for a ride home?”

“Let’s not panic, Scarlet Witch,” Robin tried reassuring his teammate, moving toward her before putting his right hand on one of her shoulders. “I’m sure we can get help from anyone who lives here to help us. I think I remember something about a French team existing here, Les Heros de Paris.”

“Sounds catchy,” Spider-Man said as he looked over the view of the city in front of him.

Just then, all four of the teenagers' attention was grabbed by the loud boom sound they have heard coming from the right. Looking in that direction, all four were able to see dark smoke rising from several buildings on the area of land they were on right before they saw green energy beams fire into the sky. 

“You guys think we should help out?” Ms. Marvel asked the others as she saw the beamed fire up. 

“Even though we are in a different city, we need to help people out.” Robin proclaimed as he then pointed toward the chaos. “Titans, go!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital

It was mostly quiet in the lobby of the oldest hospital in Paris aside from the chatter of those who were waiting and the people behind their desks, ready to check visitors in the nearly pure white room with the right number of chairs and couches for people to sit on, vending machines for people to purchase snacks and drinks, and television turned on for the people ready to see any patients currently in treatment. 

But the peace had to be broken as walking through the doorways was Supergirl as she still had Nightwing in her arms, walking on the floor so that the automatic doors would open. Noticing that people were looking at her as she walked in, Supergirl looked to the receptionist there.

“There’s no time to explain, my friend, needs help now!” Supergirl alerted everyone as she held Nightwing, who hadn't made any noise on the trip to the hospital. 

Pressing the button to the microphone on her desk, a receptionist began to speak in it. “We have an unconscious man in a black and blue outfit.”

Immediately walking through the two doors to the hallway of the patient rooms, were two nurses already wearing masks and running with a stretcher toward Nightwing and Supergirl. Once it was in reach, Supergirl gently placed the team leader onto it. 

“Please take care of him,” Supergirl told the two nurses who pulled the stretcher down the hallway. 

Then Supergirl heard gasping as she turned around to look at the flat-screen television hanging from the ceiling of the lobby. Looking at the television, the Girl of Steel saw a woman with vibrant fuchsia hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and small pink lips wearing a cuffed indigo blazer with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wears a violet blouse. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also wears a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans, and red shoes. Supergirl noticed that she was in a helicopter flying over a part of the city. 

“This is Nadja Chamack live above the Arc de Triomphe. As I look down, I see what appears to be another Sentimonster attacking the landmark as cars are thrown around at the police who attempt to shoot it down!” The reporter did her job as she looked from the news helicopter. 

Wasting no time, Supergirl ran out of the lobby as she lifted herself off of the ground and took to the sky. While she flew, Supergirl pressed the communicator on the right ear.

“Guys, there is a robot somewhere in the city!” Supergirl yelled into the communicator as she flew through the city. “I’m on my way there now!”

“We saw the smoke and we are on our way!” Robin responded, Supergirl hearing the Boy Wonder panting. 

“Understood!” Supergirl said as she increased her speed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARC de TRIOMPHE

Standing at the western end of the Champs-Elysee at the center of Place Charles de Gaulle, the location of the arc is shared between three arrondissements, 16th (south and west), 17th (north), and 8th (east). The Arc de Triomphe honors those who fought and died for France in the French Revolution and Napoleonic Wars, with the names of all French victories and generals inscribed on its inner and outer surfaces. Beneath its vault lies the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from World War 1. Depicting French youths against Germanic warriors in the sculpting, the Arc de Triomphe has an overall height of 50 meters (164 ft), the width of 45 m (148 ft), and a depth of 22 m (72 ft), while its large vault is 29.19 m (95.8 ft) high and 14.62 m (48.0 ft) wide.

But that wasn’t what Supergirl was focused on as she came to find a green two-legged mech with a spherical cockpit in the center which was obscured by the green coloring, a twin .50 caliber gun on its right arm, a minigun on the other arm, five grenade launchers on the back, and a shoulder-mounted missile launcher ready to fire. With the knees folded, it looked like a gorilla on its feet. 

What Supergirl also noticed was the mech spotting her and firing right at her, the Girl of Steel making sure to dodge the bullets because even when she is bulletproof, she doesn’t know what bullets are in the gun. But she did hear the bullets behind her hit something and turned to see they had struck the tail of the news helicopter, which had begun spinning wildly toward the ground. Flying at a reasonable speed, Supergirl grabbed the main area of the helicopter and carried it to a nearby rooftop, placing it gently down so as not to rattle the pilot and whoever else was inside of it. 

Looking inside, Supergirl saw the news reporter she had seen on television. “You’re welcome.”

“Nice outfit.” A voice was heard by Supergirl while she was focused on the helicopter. 

What she saw when she turned around was a messy blond hair teenage boy with what looked like cat ears on his head, a black domino mask like Robin’s surrounding green eyes, a golden bell collar, and a skintight black outfit which even had a tell that looked like a belt. On his right was a teenage girl with black hair with blue reflections tied back in two pigtails, bluebell colored eyes, light freckles on both sides, and the bridge of her nose. What this girl wore was a red skin-tight outfit with black spots all over her, a red mask around her eyes, red earrings, and a red yo-yo wrapped around her waist with black rope. 

“Are you a fellow superhero?” The boy in the black outfit asked Supergirl while she looked at them both. 

“Cat, focus!” The girl next to him said before she looked at Supergirl. “Quick, what powers do you have?”

“Uh,” Supergirl stuttered as she tried to get the answers out. “Flight, super speed, strength, frost breath, heat vision, and a massive amount of endurance.” 

“Good.” The girl in red said as she tossed her yo-yo, the string reaching out as it caught onto the mech. “We could use some help with this Sentimonster.” She said before pulling and holding on as she was pulled forward with the string. 

“You heard the lady, let’s show this one why it shouldn’t be gunning for destruction.” The boy in the cat-suit said before running off the edge of the building. 

When Supergirl ran forward to catch him, she saw the teenage boy holding a staff that extended at his command and allowed him to take a higher jump when he leaned forward. Ignoring the questions in her mind, the Girl of Steel took off and joined them, flying as close as she could to the mech as the girl in red reached her destination of the right gun and stood on the arm. When the girl noticed that the robot was aiming its other arm and swinging it turned her, the girl in red jumped off the right arm to dodge as the blow landed after she left and joined her teammate in black. 

With both targets in sight, the right arm fired bullets from its gun at the two of them. Luckily, they were quick with their reflexes as the one in the cat-suit did some flips to the right and the one in the ladybug costume used her yo-yo to swing away after grappling a street light. Seeing that it was still shooting at them both, Supergirl flew in at the arm and collided hard enough to push the arm away without ripping it off. 

“Okay,” Supergirl yelled to the people with her as she flew away to get a better look from a distance. “Do we have any idea how to beat this thing without me punching who is inside of it?” 

“There is a feather inside of it that we need to purify with my yo-yo.” The girl in the ladybug costume said as she ran on a wall while swinging around. “Whoever is inside must have it on them.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” Supergirl said as she then fired heat vision at the bullets coming her way, melting them into hot splatters on the concrete. 

“Cool eye beams by the way.” The boy in the catsuit said as he was blocking bullets by spinning his staff around in a protective circle in front of him. 

But when the next wave of bullets was firing at the cat-boy, they were caught in red energy mists, suspending them in midair until redirected back at the mech’s glass dome, barely leaving a scratch. Looking around, it was shown that Robin, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, and Scarlet Witch had arrived at the Arc as they stood next to Cat Noir. 

“Hello, are you friends with our new flying one?” The guy in the catsuit said as he continued focusing on the mech. 

“Yeah, we’re here to help you stop that thing!” Robin said as he had his staff at the ready while Ms. Marvel and Scarlet Witch stood around him while Spider-Man took to swinging with the girl in the ladybug costume. 

“Cool, let’s get to it!” The guy in the catsuit exclaimed as he took to dodging more bullets with his staff. 

“I don’t think I should grow big if I don’t want to get shot at!” Ms. Marvel said as she took cover behind a flipped car.   
“Spider-Guy! Flying girl! I’ll tie up one of its legs, you both kick or punch it with as much force as you can to knock it down!” The girl in the ladybug costume yelled out as she landed on the ground on her feet and threw her yo-yo. 

“I’ll keep the gunfire stuck for as long as I can!’ Scarlet Witch said as her eyes and hands began to glow red as did the guns, no bullets emerging from the barrels. 

But the mech had another trick up its back as three red domes began to emerge from the back with steam hissing. But then webbing was splattered on them with the aid of Spider-Man’s web-shooters, blocking the grenades inside from launching. With one leg wrapped by the ladybug-costume-wearing girl, the robot was helpless to move as Spider-Man attached a web-line to the Arc, kicking as the webbing swung him around to tie around the Arc and put the wall-crawler in the path of the mech. When he made enough kicks, Supergirl took over and punched the mech aimed at her, knocking it down on the back as the girl in the ladybug-costume jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed. 

Seeing the mech go down, Scarlet Witch moved her hands around, which caused the arms of the machine to be pulled off and ripped away. With the guns ripped away, Supergirl had no trouble getting close to the cockpit as she used a punch from her right fist to shatter the glass into pieces. But the other heroes who had gathered around Supergirl saw that she had a confused facial expression. 

“Uh, guys,” Supergirl said as she rose to look at the others. “There is nobody in here.” 

“What?” The girl in the ladybug-costume asked as she jumped and saw no one in the pilot seat. She then dug through, hoping to find anything that would help her understand what was going on until she grabbed hold of something. Pulling it, she found what looked like a box with an antenna on top of it. “What is this thing?”

“Maybe it’s remote-controlled like a drone or something?” Spider-Man asked as he stood with Supergirl and the ladybug-girl.

“Oh, probably a distraction!” Ms. Marvel figured out the purpose as she stood next to the boy in the cat-suit. “But for what?”

Then a lightbulb turned on in Scarlet Witch’s head as she looked at the device. “I have an idea what it would be used for.” She looked at the boy in the cat-suit. “Are you and your friend from here?” She got a nod as her answer. “Where is the Louvre?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE LOUVRE

Also known as the Louvre Museum, the Louvre is the world’s largest art museum and a historic monument in Paris, France. A central landmark of the city, it is located on the Right Bank of the Seine in the city's first arrondissement. The museum opened on 10 August 1793 with an exhibition of 537 paintings, the majority of the works being royal and confiscated church property. Because of structural problems with the building, the museum was closed in 1796 until 1801. The collection was increased under Napoleon and the museum was renamed Musée Napoléon, but after Napoleon's abdication, many works seized by his armies were returned to their original owners. 

But it was the wing of the world’s most famous artworks where the most action took place as the security guards were knocked out via sleep-inducing toxin. They were right next to unzipped bags holding priceless artworks, while three thieves wearing identical black infiltration outfits featuring goggles, utility belts, and face concealing masks to cloak them. 

One of these thieves, holding the Mona Lisa, looked to one of his goons. “How’s the robot of yours holding up against Ladybug and Cat Noir?”

The thief holding the remote control with the screen for the camera view of what the mech had seen, looked at his leader. “It's bad, there are these other heroes who showed up with one of them ripping the arms off before I lost signal.” 

“Then that means they are heading here!” One of the thieves holding Saint John The Baptist exclaimed as he placed the painting into a bag. 

“So, get yourselves to grab anything small enough for the bags and we can get out of here!” The thief holding the Mona Lisa, clearly the leader, placed Da Vinci’s masterpiece into one of the bags. “Let’s just hope it isn’t that brat, Queen Bee.”

“I have no idea who that is, but I’m not her.” The thieves heard and tracked the voice to the floor. 

From the floor, they saw a speck growing bigger and bigger until it was revealed to be Ms. Marvel at her full size, standing with a smirk on her face. 

“Sorry to interrupt your robbery, but I just couldn’t resist.” Ms. Marvel said before she enlarged her right fist and extended her arm, punching the tech-thief unconscious and lying on the floor. 

Then the other thief was kicked around by the boy in the cat-suit as he landed face-first. Then The leader watched the bags containing the paintings being pulled away by the red energy of the Scarlet Witch before he was tied-up in the string, looking down to see it was a black-spotted red yo-yo. 

“So, not how you expected today to go, huh?” The girl in the ladybug costume asked. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE

The metal and glass pyramid designed by Chinese-American architect I. M. Pei, surrounded by three smaller pyramids, which serves as the main entrance of the museum was surrounded by the palace which used to house the royal families until Louis XIV chose the Palace of Versailles for his household, leaving the Louvre primarily as a place to display the royal collection. 

It was also where the seven heroes were as they stood by the entrance to the pyramid, looking over the press and the large group of the citizens of Paris who gathered to thank the heroes. Even the same reporter Supergirl had saved arrived in a news van to get the scoop. There were also cops who had arrived to arrest the criminals, all of them being loaded into a car. 

“Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir,” The cop with a brown mustache said as he shook hands with Ladybug. “Thanks to your friends too.” The cop waved at the Titans. 

At the front of the crowd of gathered people, there was a teenage girl with dark skin, auburn hair with a reddish coloration, a striped color shirt with white, purple, and orange stripes, a white tank-top underneath blue jeans, black-rimmed glasses, hazel eyes, and white sneakers with black tops. 

“This is your host, Alya Cesaire, with the latest news for the Ladyblog!” The girl, Alya, said like the host of a Livestream show. “I’m here at the Louvre with our regular heroes as it looks like they have teamed up with seven new ones and I’m about to get the scoop.” She waved at the Titans. “Hi, new heroes, over here!”

Seeing the teenager holding the cell phone with the charm of a black-spotted red circle attached via string to the phone, the Titans walked away from Ladybug and Cat Noir, walking over to the young reporter. 

“How can we help you?” Robin asked Ayla as he looked at her with his teammates. 

“We are always happy to answer any questions.” Spider-Man had his response. 

“Well, who you guys are, first of all,” Alya stated as she had the camera aimed at them. “Judging by your accents, I’m guessing most of you are American.”

“I’m Serbian, actually.” Scarlet Witch responded with her accent evident, standing next to Robin as they answered. 

“Oh, very cool,” Ayla said as she began thinking of more questions. “What are your codenames?” 

“I’m Robin.” Robin introduced himself before moving his hands to aim at who he was talking about. “This is Spider-Man, Supergirl, Ms. Marvel, and Scarlet Witch.”   
“Together, we are the Teen Titans.” Ms. Marvel said respectfully so that her emotions aren’t wild. 

“Oh, catchy names, I love it!” Ayla responded with interest evident in her tone. “Next question, where are all of you from? Where do you operate out of?” 

“New York,” Spider-Man answered, being a proud New Yorker. 

“Oh, so, I imagine you five know Majestia, Knightowl, Uncanny Valley, and Eagle since you’re from New York, right?” Ayla asked another question to the teen heroes.

Robin was confused as were the others. “I’m sorry, who?”

“Majestia, Knightowl, Uncanny Valley, and Eagle,” Ayla repeated for the teen heroes.

“Well, we know superheroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and plenty of others,” Supergirl informed the teenage reporter. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never heard of them.” Ayla was just as confused as they were. “I don’t know about any of them.” 

“So, the teams, the Justice League and The Avengers don’t mean anything to you at all?” Ms. Marvel asked Alya as she got rather concerned at what she and the others were beginning to figure out. 

“Sorry.” Ayla apologized to the five heroes in front of her. 

Robin turned and sighed. “I’m sorry, but we have to go. Come on, team.” Robin turned around and spotted a ledge, pulling out his grapple gun and pulling the trigger after aiming. 

One by one, his teammates either shot a web-line, extended a hand to grab the ledge, levitated by magic, or used their natural flying to climb up the top of the palace. Once they were together on the rooftop, all of them huddled together. 

“Guys, don’t you think it’s weird that nobody knows about the heroes we know?” Ms. Marvel asked her teammates. “Everyone on Earth knows about them.”

“I don’t even recognize the names that the reporter mentioned.” Scarlet Witch noted as she stood next to Supergirl and Robin. 

“I mean, it is New York and we don’t know all of the superheroes there,” Spider-Man pointed out to his teammates. “But the way that girl talked about them sounded like we should have heard of them.”

“Spider-Man, you don’t think we’re on the-” Robin was about to ask his wall-crawling teammate before the Boy Wonder and his teammates heard the sound of feet landing on the rooftop they stood on. 

Looking over, the Titans saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir had arrived on the rooftop with Ladybug on the left and Cat Noir on the right from the fives’ perspective. As he walked closer Cat Noir shortened his staff before placing it on the back of his belt.

“Where are you five heading in such a hurry? We’ve never been properly introduced yet.” Cat Noir said to the heroes with a smile on his face. 

“I’m Ladybug,” Ladybug had her hand on her chest before moving it point at Cat Noir. “This is Cat Noir. We know your names, we heard your interview with Ayla and saw all of you look confused. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, we were both in New York a couple of weeks ago and we never saw any of you while we were there.” Cat Noir pointed out to the heroes before him and Ladybug. “Were you five just on a break or-”

“I hate to interrupt, I really do, but that might be because we don’t exist here,” Robin stated and saw the confused expressions on Ladybug and Cat Noir’s faces. “I think we’re on the wrong Earth and we might need some help. Where is the nearest library?” 

On another rooftop close to the palace, a figure stood with binoculars in his hold and in front of his eyes. What this figure had on was a black face mask, white shirt, a black belt, blue pants, brown boots, black gloves, and a red coat with black lining. He also happened to have a black mohawk, red eyes, and two swords on his back which looked like hooks on a fishing pole.

“The two groups have met each other.” The figure said as he looked at the Titans talking with Ladybug and Cat Noir. “Lucky that those thieves had something planned today.” 

Just then, he felt a presence in his mind, what sounded like whispered turned into full-on noise as in front of his face appeared a purple butterfly mask, not holding onto any handles like it was floating. 

“You have done well so far, Pop-Up.” A voice, low and gravelly, had said to the coated figure on the roof. “Continue following these other heroes along with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Soon enough, their Miraculouses will be mine.”

“It will be a pleasure to put those two in their place.” Pop-Up grinned evilly at the thought of overcoming Ladybug and Cat Noir. “Lucky that you gave me the power to go to other worlds and find those other heroes. But what do we need them for?”

“All in good time.” The voice laughed like a villain would and faded from Pop-Up’s mind, the voice ceasing to speak.

When Pop-Up saw the mask vanish, he figured that his boss didn’t want to talk with him until he did further work on the mission. Getting up on his feet, Pop-Up saw Ladybug and Cat Noir walk away from the building across from him with the Titans. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The AMERICAN LIBRARY IN PARIS

As the largest English-language lending library on the European mainland. The American Library in Paris operates as a private, non-profit cultural association in France incorporated under the laws of Delaware. Library members have access to more than 100,000 books and periodicals (of which 15,000 books, magazines, and CDs are for children and teens), plus reference and research resources in paper and electronic form. The library currently serves nearly 5000 members from more than 60 countries. Inside were shelves of books and those either visiting from outside of Paris or the Parisians who want to learn to read in English.

It was also where seven teenagers in colorful costumes were all together at a computer table where those who needed to look things up could use them. Something Robin was doing as he was tying on a computer, using the internet to learn what he could. He had been given permission to use the computer when Ladybug and Cat Noir asked the librarian to use it as part of the two’s efforts in saving Paris. 

Standing behind Robin from her left, Ladybug looked at what Robin was searching for. “Okay, but what do you mean that you are on ‘the wrong Earth’? How many Earths do you know of other than the one we are on?”

Robin continued typing and scrolling. “I don’t understand. You guys have New York, but you don’t have Gotham, Metropolis, Wakanda, or even Latveria. You also don’t have Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Hank Pym, or anyone who can get us home.” 

“Who knows, maybe those cities, countries, or people even exist on this Earth?” Spider-Man guessed as he sat on a chair next to Robin. 

“What do you mean by ‘this Earth’?” Cat Noir asked as he was rather confused about what the two teenage boys in red had asked as he stood behind Robin on his right. 

“Did you get a dry erase board and marker as I’ve asked?” Spider-Man asked Cat Noir before the blonde in the cat costume handed both items over. Getting up on his feet, Spider-Man got everyone to look at him as he drew circles on the board. “Okay, so imagine that there is an infinite number of Earths like one where the Nazis won World War 2, one where Napoleon conquered the Earth, one where one of the heroes of our Earth became a Communist, one where-” Spider-Man looked over to Ladybug and Cat Noir. “One where the two of you got each other’s powers.” 

“One time, we were shot by a ray which made all of us look like one of the villains we’ve faced and we had to swap our powers for a day.” Cat Noir informed the Titans as he recalled the short time he went as ‘Mister Bug’. “How about one where one of us turned evil?”

What Cat Noir didn’t notice was that Ladybug only slightly jumped up at what he had said, like she was disturbed to hear what he had said. But she quickly hid away with a smile. “But let’s be glad that didn’t happen here.” She nervously chuckled, then looked back to Spider-Man. “You were saying?”

Spider-Man continued holding the dry erase board as he showed off to everyone the circles representing the multiple Earths. “So, all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so that they are unable to see one another.”

“So, these other Earths are out there, we just can’t see them because we all aren’t moving at the same speed?” Ladybug asked Spider-Man as she looked at the circles on the board. 

“Exactly,” Spider-Man answered as he put the board down on a table. 

“So, I’m guessing we are ‘Earth-2’ to you guys?” Cat Noir joked as well as guessed from what he understood. 

“You guys would be on ‘Earth-3’ from our point of view, actually.” Spider-Man clarified to Cat Noir. “One of our heroes, the Flash, he is a guy who can run at super-speed and he accidentally vibrated his molecules by the use of his speed to travel to another Earth where superheroes who fought in World War 2 are still alive with magic potions and the heroes we are used to are a bit older than how we are used to. In order to get back, he had the help of that Earth’s Flash to give him the needed push to change his internal frequency.”

“So, what are you guys’ powers?” Ladybug asked as she looked at the Titans. 

“Mine is basically magic.” Scarlet Witch answered as she sat on a chair, her cape still not on her since it was used to wrap Nightwing’s head in. 

“I can do whatever a Spider can with Spider-Sense, wall-crawling, strength, agility, durability, and I have these web-shooters which fire out a webbing compound I’ve made,” Spider-Man answered as he slid a glove off to show the black web-shooter.

“I can shrink or grow my body to whatever size I want, I can extend my limbs to make them really long, I can look like anyone, and I have regenerative healing if I don’t use my other powers while doing it.” Ms. Marvel answered as she made her hand grow bigger, Ladybug and Cat Noir in amazement. 

“I can fly, move really fast, I have a great amount of super-strength, I’m nearly invulnerable, I can shoot heat vision from my eyes, I can freeze things with my breath, I can see through stuff that isn’t lead and look over great distances, super hearing.” Supergirl didn’t want to show off out of fear of destroying the building. “Basically, it’s why I’m called by ‘Supergirl’.” The Girl from Krypton answered.

“What about you, Robin?” Ladybug asked the Boy Wonder. “What are your powers?”

“I don’t have any powers,” Robin answered the girl in the ladybug costume. “My… mentor trained me to be a better detective, he trained me in various forms of combat, I rely on gadgetry, that sorta thing.”

“Well, you must be very good enough to be among the great heroes of your Earth.” Cat Noir suggested to the Boy Wonder as he pulled out his staff. “Look, we might as well be staff-buddies.”

“There is something else I’m wondering,” Ladybug stated as it came up in her mind. “How did all of you get on our Earth?” 

“Well, our security system at our base detected an intruder in the hanger bay where we keep our rides.” Robin began to explain to Ladybug as he turned the spinning chair. “Then as we arrived on the elevator, it’s like the floor underneath vanished and we found ourselves in an alley. When we got here, Nightwing had hit his head and-” Robin paused. “Supergirl, where did you take Nightwing?”

“I took him to the nearest hospital I could find, Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital,” Supergirl answered. “The nurses took him right away and that’s where I learned about the mech attack.”

“Who is Nightwing?” Ladybug and Cat Noir asked at the same time. 

“He’s my bro-” Robin began to say before pausing himself. “He is our team leader and I need to check on him.”

“I’ll come with you and show you the way there, I have to leave anyway.” Cat Noir said to Robin, agreeing to help out. He then noticed that the Scarlet Witch was checking her back. “What’s wrong with your back?”

“Oh,” Scarlet Witch blushed at what Cat Noir said. “It’s nothing. It’s just that I’m so used to wearing a cape with this costume that it feels weird to not have it on my back. Kinda like when you wear a hat for so long that it feels weird to not have one on.” 

“Where is your cape?” Ladybug asked Scarlet Witch. 

“When Nightwing hurt his head, it started bleeding and I gave my cape to Robin so he can wrap it around the head and stop the bleeding.” Scarlet Witch answered. “It’s probably ruined with all of the blood.” 

A lightbulb went on in Cat Noir’s head. “There is someone I know who could help with that. There is a girl Ladybug and I know named Marinette, she is very good at designing clothes. I’m sure she could make you a new cape free of charge.”

“Oh really?” Scarlet Witch was shocked by the kindness that the blonde boy offered. 

“Oh yeah,” Ladybug nervously said as she grabbed a sticky note and a pen, writing on a flat surface before handing the note over to Scarlet Witch. “Just head there on the balcony and she’ll be there.” 

“Thanks, you guys.” Scarlet Witch thanked them both before taking a look at the written address. 

12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement

“Well, I’m going to the hospital to check on Nightwing,” Robin said to his teammates as he looked at all of them. “You guys coming?” 

“I’ll carry you over to the hospital, then I’ll join Scarlet Witch at the address,” Supergirl answered her team leader for the time being.

“I’ll go with them too.” Ms. Marvel answered as she stood next to Supergirl. 

“I’ll stay here to see if I can learn anything else about this world, I’ll call if I need anything,” Spider-Man stated as he had settled on a chair in front of a desk. 

“Sounds like a plan, Titans.” Robin was glad to have an understanding with his friends and teammates. “Let’s go.” He followed Cat Noir to the exit of the building. 

“See you, bugaboo.” Cat Noir said to his partner before opening the door and leaving with Robin. 

As the girls all giggled at what Cat Noir had said, Ladybug was ready to leave too. As she walked to the exit, she turned back to the girls. “I hope we can team-up some more while you are in Paris.” 

Soon enough, the girls left the building with Supergirl flying with Ms. Marvel in her hold and Scarlet Witch levitating herself via her own magic. As she levitated, Scarlet Witch turned her head to see Robin and Cat Noir leaving the scene, smiling as she looked at Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should tell you guys where this takes place, timeline-wise, in Miraculous Ladybug. Okay, this is after Season 3 of the show and after the New York special where Ladybug and Cat Noir met the American heroes. The biggest difference I have here is that Hearthunter and Miracle Queen never happened in the reality this story takes place in. This means that Chloe isn't off of the team and is also less bitter, Master Fu is still around to keep the Miracle Box safe, the Peacock Miraculous is still damaged and it will still cause problems for Nathalie when she uses it, and all of the heroes whose identities were revealed in Miracle Queen have never been revealed because I'll need them for the end of the story.
> 
> I imagine the loss of those two episodes isn't so bad as I've heard people say they hate those episodes. So, anyway, I hope to continue entertaining you guys with this story.

TOM & SABINE BOULANGERIE PATISSERIE 

After flying, levitating, or climbing around Paris while asking directions, Supergirl, Ms. Marvel, and Scarlet Witch had found what they were looking for. On a nearby rooftop, the three found a bakery, with a sign which they translated as “Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie”, with a balcony rooftop in a hexagonal shape and encompassed by a wrought iron railing with an intricate design. Colorful ornament lights wrap around a white triangular awning, and below them is a pink striped deck chair. A white box and a terracotta pot of blue flowers are situated in front of it. On the other side of the trapdoor are the wifi tower and an arrangement of plants, in order from tallest to shortest. In the center of the terrace is a spool tea table.

What the three women on the Titans also found was a teenage girl with medium-length black hair with blue reflections tied back in two pigtails, bluebell colored eyes, and light freckles on both sides and on the bridge of her nose. She also happened to wear a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves and black trimming, a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design under the collar, pink rolled-up jeans, and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. 

Thinking they had found the right place, the three Titans hovered, flown, or climbed over to the bakery, Ms. Marvel making sure to get her aim just right and latched her extended right hand over to the railing of the balcony. 

“Marinette, Ladybug told us you could help with something,” Supergirl said as she hovered over the balcony and noticed that the girl they were looking for had fallen on her back at the shock of three teenage girls flying or climbing over. “Oh, sorry about that.”

Standing on the balcony already, Scarlet Witch bent over and offered a hand to Marinette, helping her to get back on her feet. Once Marinette was helped up, Scarlet Witch used her magic to wipe off any dust Marinette collected. 

“Sorry about that,” Ms. Marvel said as she reached the balcony and climbed up to the floor of the roof. “That kinda happens a lot when we make an entrance.” 

“It’s alright,” Marinette said with a rather familiar voice that the three had heard. “Ladybug gave me a message and told me the three of you were coming over. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She held her arm forward for a shake. 

“Supergirl.” Supergirl was the first one to give her hand for a shake. 

“Ms. Marvel.” Ms. Marvel was the second to give her hand.

“Scarlet Witch.” Scarlet Witch was the last one to give her hand.

After all of the handshaking, Marinette pulled hers back. “Pleasure to meet some new heroes, love your costumes by the way.” 

“Thanks.” The three said in unison before laughing that they did so. 

“So, what do you need me for?” Marinette asked the three superheroes on her balcony. 

“Cat Noir said that you could help me make up a new cape.” Scarlet Witch answered as she pointed at her back. “You see, a friend of ours was injured with his head bleeding and I used my cape to wrap around him and stop the bleeding. So, the cape is probably ruined with all of the blood.”

“Oh, no worries, a cape should be very easy to make!” Marinette said as she picked up measuring tape from a table and began to scale the Scarlet Witch. “What color are you looking for and how long is it?”

“I have a picture right here on my phone.” Scarlet Witch said as she put her right hand into the right pocket of her pants and pulled out a red phone. After unlocking it, Scarlet Witch showed Marinette a picture of herself wearing the cape which reached down to the back of her knees.

“Looks easy enough,” Marinette said as she looked at the picture. “Come on in.” 

Walking over to a nearby trapdoor, Marinette bent over and opened it, climbing down the hole and into the building they were on. When the three Titans followed her, they found themselves climbing into a bedroom of cream pink wallpaper on the wall and overlapping dark oak floor tiles. In the center of the room was a circular pink rug with a black and pink flower design running along the edges. Looking around, they saw a chaise lounge, a desk that has Marinette’s computer, books, a jewelry box, a brown and white stuffed animal, pens in a cup, a sewing machine, and a black and gold box; on the wall is her corkboard. A dress form and a full-sized mirror are situated near a set of white stairs with black railings beside Marinette's desk.

What they climbed down was a loft where Marinette’s bed with pink sheets, and a pink pillow adorned with a bow decal, and a large pink and brown cat pillow.

“Wow, this is much bigger than my own room.” Ms. Marvel said as she looked around the bedroom. “I’m kinda jealous.” 

“Yeah,” Marinette chuckled as she led the Titans down the stairs from her loft. “I’m rather needy sometimes.” She got to the end of the stairs and watched the others come down. “Before I get started, would any of you like a snack from the bakery like macarons?”

“Sure, I’ve been hungry since we got to the city,” Supergirl answered as she stood with her teammates. 

After Marinette had left her bedroom, it was only a few minutes before she had returned with a whole plate of green macarons. “Have some and make yourselves at home.” 

Once everyone had taken a couple of macarons, the three girls on the Titans had taken a seat on the chaise lounge while Marinette grabbed some red fabric and took it to the sewing machine. With the first bites of the macron she held, Supergirl tasted a whirlpool of flavor, like a meteorite of flavor, had made an impact in her mouth and released a shockwave of sweetness. Looking at her teammates, Supergirl noticed that they felt the same amount of satisfaction. 

“Wow, these are insanely good!” Ms. Marvel said with a smile before eating another one. 

“Like really good!” Scarlet Witch said with joy in her tone. 

“This is the best thing I have had since I’ve been on Earth!” Supergirl said as she took about one macaron after the other. 

“Yeah, since you’ve been on this Earth, I imagine all of you must be hungry,” Marinette said as she continued making the cape on her sewing machine. 

“Oh, she is an alien,” Ms. Marvel blurted out. “She didn’t have macarons where she comes from.” 

“Wait,” Marinette turned her spinning chair around and looked at Supergirl. “You’re an alien? From like outer space?” She pointed above, clearly aiming for space.

“Yeah, but I just so happen to look like how a regular human does and-” Then Supergirl caught on to what Marinette had just said. “I never said ‘this Earth’, I mean ‘on Earth’.”

“Well, I know that you aren’t from our Earth because of Ayla’s interview and you mentioned that you aren’t from here,” Marinette informed the Titans who were looking at her. 

“That blogger? We never mentioned we are from another universe until-” Ms. Marvel began to say to Marinette.

“Until Ladybug and Cat Noir followed us and we told them at the library,” Supergirl said before focusing on Marinette’s face, her body type, hair color and style, eye color, and the earrings which were black. “You’re Ladybug?”

Marinette giggled. “What? No way I’m Ladybug. She is so cool and I’m just a clumsy girl.” Marinette’s face began to turn red as well. “There’s no way I could be a superhero.” She saw that none of the other three girls in the room were buying it, not the least bit convinced by her attempts to throw them off her trail. She then sighed in defeat. “Tikki, they are not buying it.”

Out of Marinette’s purse emerged a small crimson creature with a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across its face. It resembled a ladybug with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. 

Supergirl was shocked by what she was seeing as well as her teammates. “What are you?” The Girl of Steel asked the magical creature floating before her.

“My name is Tikki and I’m a kwami, the magical being which grants Marinette her powers.” The creature spoke with a cutesy voice, she then looked over to Marinette. “You see the earrings, they are a Miraculous, I pretty much live in them and I go in them when she says ‘Tikki, spots on’, to grant her costume and powers for when she needs them.” 

“Cool,” Ms. Marvel said as she looked at Tikki. “We kinda have heroes like that on our Earth too. Basically, they are like space cops with magic rings which can allow them to make anything out of their willpower.” 

“Interesting,” Tikki responded as she looked at the three Titans in the room before turning back to Marinette. “But, Marinette, you know what this means, right?”

Marinette began to look sad at what she was thinking. “I know it does. After I fix Scarlet Witch’s cape, I’ll need to give up my powers.”

“Wait, what?” Scarlet Witch asked Marinette as she was very confused at what the French girl was saying. “What are you talking about?”

“If my identity or Cat Noir’s are to be discovered, we will have to give up our powers,” Marinette responded as she tapped on her earrings. “I don’t want to, but I have to.” She moved her hands to begin taking off the first one. 

“Wait, Marinette, listen,” Supergirl shouted for the black-haired girl to stop as she walked forward. “We will never tell anyone, I promise, we are very good at hiding our identities. We aren’t always this way 24/7 either. My real name is Kara Zor El, my Earth name is Kara Lee.”

“Wanda Maximoff.” Scarlet Witch was the second one to give her name.

“Kamala Khan.” Ms. Marvel was the last to give her name to the girl they just met. 

“Kamala and I even go to the same school together, Wanda and I even live together with Robin and Nightwing, we all trust each other to keep our secrets.” Supergirl began to reason with Marinette, putting her hand on her own chest. “Listen, you can trust us to keep your secret, it’s not like the whole world is finding out.”

“If this is about your parents finding out and worrying about you, we won’t tell them. Believe me, I keep my secret from my parents too.” Ms. Marvel tried relating to Marinette, taking off her blue mask in front of the French girl. 

“I promise you, we won’t tell anyone.” Supergirl made a promise to Marinette, begging her to not give up. 

Marinette looked at her kwami for advice. “What do you think, Tikki, can I trust them?”

Pondering what had been asked by the girl she was bonded to, Tikki looked back and forth on Marinette and the Titans in the room. “I have a feeling we can trust them just fine.” 

“Okay,” Marinette took her hands off her left earring. “I’m putting my faith in the three of you. I’m sorry for freaking out, I was just so worried that if Hawk Moth had found out about my identity, he would put my loved ones in danger.”

“Hawk Moth?” Scarlet Witch asked about the name. “Let me guess, your arch-enemy?”

“Yes, he has been sending out his akumas, butterflies corrupted by his Miraculous, to latch onto anyone who is feeling a negative emotion and turning them into villains so that he can take my Miraculous and Cat Noir’s.” Marinette began to explain to the three who were listening. 

“Why does he want them?” Ms. Marvel asked out of curiosity. 

“If he were to unify them, he could make any wish to bend reality as he pleases, but something has to be given up in exchange,” Tikki answered the question as she floated next to Marinette. 

“How long have you been fighting him?” Supergirl asked as she was curious how long Marinette and her partner had been at war with Hawk Moth. 

“About three years,” Marinette answered and looked to see that Supergirl, Scarlet Witch, and Ms. Marvel were shocked by what they had heard. Then she wanted to change the subject. “Look, after I’m done with the cape, you three just want to hang out? We could always just go on patrol or we could just be ourselves.” 

Looking at her teammates, Supergirl pondered the question until she got nods from both of them and looked back to Marinette. “I think that would be nice.”

When the three Titans went back to sitting down on the chaise lounge, Marinette went back to her sewing machine and continued working on the cape, taking care to not cut herself as she worked. After nearly 30 minutes of working out the holes for the strings and taking Scarlet Witch’s measurements into account, Marinette unveiled a cape reaching down to Wanda’s knees, holding it flat in front of the person who requested it. 

“Marinette,” Scarlet Witch put her hands on the top of the cape and held it, noting how it looked like her old one. “I love it! It’s exactly as I wanted it.” She then put it around her back and connected the link to fasten it. “How do I look?”

“You look great, you’re making it work very well,” Marinette said as she looked at her work, getting a look at Scarlet Witch moving around with the cape flowing in the short amount of wind. “Now, if we are going to head out, all of you are going to need normal clothes. But I’m not sure all of my clothes are going to fit you.”

“I got this covered.” Scarlet Witch said as her hands and eyes began to glow red. 

From the drawers and closet where Marinette kept their clothes, the magical red mist coming off of Scarlet Witch surrounded her, the clothes, and her friends with the clothes coming closer. After the cloud of mist had vanished in a minute, the three were shown to be wearing Marinette’s clothes. 

In the case of Kara, she wore a green-sleeved t-shirt over blue jeans, her hair braided into a ponytail, and had on a black pair of shoes. In the case of Kamala, she wore a blue t-shirt over pink jeans and pink shoes. Lastly, Wanda had on a version of her superhero outfit which more resembled regular clothes with black sweatpants, black boots, her tiara hidden from sight, her just not as visible as the tiara, and her shirt pattern morphed that of a pattern on a regular t-shirt. 

“Wow, now that’s magic!” Tikki said as she was both amazed and not at all amazed, being used to this kind of magic. 

“I’m with Tikki on this, that is really cool!” Marinette said after watching in amazement. “But if you leave, what will you do with my clothes?”

Wanda stopped looking at herself in a mirror to answer. “I’ll just revert them back to normal when we are done with them. I can use my magic to change into our other outfits if needed.” 

Kara checked her pockets and felt a familiar object in her pocket sighing with relief. “Well, let’s get on out of here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital

The room that Dick Grayson was housed in looked like any other hospital room with a standard IV, curtains, white walls, a chair for visitors, a couch, a standard bathroom, a television for the patient to watch during their stay, and the electric bed where Dick Grayson rested on, having slept for about three hours. In bed, Dick wore the standard baby blue hospital gown as he was covered by a dark blue sheet, his head resting on a white pillow. On his head, Dick was wrapped in bandages to help with the healing process as he slept peacefully. 

Coming in was Tim Drake as he was allowed access to see his adopted brother after explaining somewhat of how he and Dick are family. Walking in, Tim had on a red jacket over a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and red Nike shoes over white socks. He also had on a black backpack on his back, struggling to carry it. 

“Dick?” Tim asked as he looked at his adoptive brother with a worried expression, grabbing a chair to set it closer to the bed and sitting down. “Can you hear me?” 

Stirring around in his bed, Dick turned his head toward Tim and opened his eyes. “Tim?” He blinked a couple of times. “Things are looking a bit blurry.”

“Might be because you have a concussion there, Dick,” Tim responded as he was just happy to hear his brother talking. 

“What happened?” Dick asked his 15-year old brother. “The last thing I remember was us looking for someone who broke into the mansion and falling.”

“You’re in a hospital in Paris. After you landed on your head in an alley, you passed out and your head started bleeding, Wanda helped me wrap her cape around your head, and Kara took you here.” Tim began to explain as he sat next to the bed Dick rested on. 

“If we are in Paris, I’m sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. can get us a quinjet to fly over and pick us up.” Dick reassured Tim as he tried thinking about the situation, but had some trouble with the headaches. “Oh, I think this headache is killing me.”

“About the quinjet…” Tim didn’t know how to sugarcoat it, just getting straight to the point. “Yeah, we are in a parallel universe with nobody we know who could help us and a different set of heroes.” 

It took a few seconds for Dick to register what Tim had just said. “Oh, just one of those days, huh?” He joked to ease the situation. “Don’t worry, Tim, we’ll get out of this situation, just you wait. So, what else did I miss while I was sleeping, where are the others?” He asked out of concern for those he is supposed to be in charge of. 

“Well, we helped two heroes here named Ladybug and Cat Noir stop art thieves and their mech robot, we went to the library to learn what we could about this world, and we split up to do stuff with me coming to check on you, Kara, Kamala, and Wanda went to a tailor for fixing up a new cape for Wanda, and Peter is learning more about this world.” Tim took a break after having explained the current situation. “I even went to a store to buy some clothes, my costume is in the backpack.” He pointed to the backpack he placed on the floor. 

“Our comms working?” Dick asked as he looked for his earpiece, not feeling it on his ear.

“Yes,” Tim said as he saw his brother looking for something. Looking to a closet, Tim saw Dick’s Nightwing costume and weapons stored in there. “They are right over there in that closest.” 

“Thanks.” Dick thanked his brother as he took to staring at the ceiling. 

Just then, Tim heard his earpiece chirping and pressed the button to answer the call. “Hello?”

“Hey, Tim, it’s Wanda.” Wanda was the voice on the comm. 

“Oh, hey, Wanda.” Tim was beginning to blush when he heard her voice. “H… how’s the cape?” He stuttered. 

“Listen, I got my cape fixed up and Kara, Kamala, and I are going to explore Paris with the amount of money we are given by Mr. Stark, just thought you should know.” Wanda told Tim as footsteps could be heard. “How’s Dick?”

“Uh,” Tim was stuttering again as he tried to talk to them. “Dick’s fine, just a bit of concussion is all.” He reassured his teammate. 

“Good to hear,” Wanda responded as Tim heard her. “We’ll give you a call if we need anything, tell Dick that I’m glad he is okay.”

“I will,” Tim answered back as he kept his finger on the button. “You… girls go have a good time.”

“Bye,” Wanda said to Tim with some joy in her tone. 

“Bye.” Tim stuttered once again before he stopped holding the button down. Once he was done, he looked over to Dick and saw that his older brother was smiling. “What?”

“Oh, the stuttering, the blushing, and the pausing are all things I did when I either talked to Kori or were in the same room as her when we were in the Titans,” Dick informed Tim before a smirk formed on his face. “My little brother has a crush!” He cheered.

Tim’s face turned red out of embarrassment. “Shut up, Dick!” He lightly punched his brother’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m injured, hitting me might not be the best idea right now.” Dick chuckled as he talked to his brother. “Look, Tim, I’ve been there before, I had all of those feelings for Kori when we were about your age. You feel like your legs are made of jello and your throat can’t get the air to make the words out, I remember doing all of that before I worked up the courage to ask Kori out on a date after I talked to Wally, Donna, Roy, Garth, and Rogue about it.”   
“Alright, fine, I admit that I have a crush on Wanda.” Tim admitted to his brother. “I’ve been having a crush on her since she first moved in with you and I at the mansion.”

“Hey, I can see why,” Dick responded as his brother looked at him. “But why do you like her?” 

Tim tried to make a shortlist in his head. “She is very pretty, she certainly knows how to handle herself in a fight, she is very kind despite all of the bad stuff that has happened to her, her amazing voice, the way she moves, there’s just so much to list.”

“I don’t know, I think that is a good number of reasons to me,” Dick said as he watched Tim process his feelings. “Look, as your adopted brother, it is my job to help you with stuff like this and I think you should tell her how you feel.” 

“You think she feels the same way?” Tim asked if Dick had any idea. 

“Totally, I’ve seen her get nervous around you,” Dick informed Tim of what he could recall. “Remember when most of those heroes were turned into kids and you helped stop Wanda from falling after she shrank their clothes to fit them? I think she really liked that you did that.” 

“Oh yeah,” Tim remembered that event as he recalled getting on his knees to help up the daughter of Magneto. “So, what do you think I should do?”

“Give her some time to spend with Kara and Kamala, let them have some fun for now.” Dick first began to recommend it to his brother. “Then call them later and ask Wanda if she wants to meet you somewhere alone. Then you walk right up to her and lead into how you feel about her.”

“You make it sound easy, Dick,” Tim said as he felt a bit more relieved. “You think Bruce would approve of Wanda and I dating?”

“Yeah, totally,” Dick reassured his brother as he started seeing more clearly. “Care to turn the tv on, might be good to pass the time.” 

“Sure,” Tim said as he pressed the remote on the bed and turned the television on. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AGRESTE MANSION

If anyone thought that Marinette’s bedroom was bigger than it should be, they hadn’t seen Adrian Agreste’s bedroom in the mansion belonging to his wealthy father, the bedroom having just about everything needed for a teenage boy. Some of these items included a rock-climbing wall, fencing banners for the challenges Adrian had put himself through, a basketball half-court, two wooden skateboard ramps, a Foosball table, an arcade station featuring two arcade consoles and a dance pad, a large library of books and CDs on the second floor of the room led to by a spiral staircase, and Adrian’s bed wit a dark blue cover. Where the young boy currently sat at was on a chair close to his four computer monitors were placed on a massive desk.

What Adrian wore was a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he kept unbuttoned. Underneath, he wore a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wore blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wore a silver ring.

On the computer monitor was the website for the Ladyblog created by his friend, Ayla, who was a massive fan of the superheroes who protected the city of Paris. But the latest post had to do with the new heroes who had just shown up earlier that day saving the artwork at Louvre. 

“We are always happy to answer any questions.” Spider-Man had his response. 

“Well, who you guys are, first of all,” Alya stated as she had the camera aimed at them. “Judging by your accents, I’m guessing most of you are American.”

“I’m Serbian, actually.” Scarlet Witch responded with her accent evident, standing next to Robin as they answered. 

“Oh, very cool,” Ayla said as she began thinking of more questions. “What are your codenames?” 

“I’m Robin.” Robin introduced himself before moving his hands to aim at who he was talking about. “This is Spider-Man, Supergirl, Ms. Marvel, and Scarlet Witch.” 

“Together, we are the Teen Titans.” Ms. Marvel said respectfully so that her emotions aren’t wild. 

“Oh, catchy names, I love it!” Ayla responded with interest evident in her tone. “Next question, where are all of you from? Where do you operate out of?” 

“New York,” Spider-Man answered, being a proud New Yorker by the sound of things.

“Oh, so, I imagine you five know Majestia, Knightowl, Uncanny Valley, and Eagle since you’re from New York, right?” Ayla asked another question to the teen heroes.

Robin was confused as were the others. “I’m sorry, who?”

“Majestia, Knight Owl, Uncanny Valley, and Eagle,” Ayla repeated for the teen heroes.

“Well, we know superheroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and plenty of others,” Supergirl informed the teenage reporter. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never heard of them.” Ayla was just as confused as they were. “I don’t know about any of them.” 

“So, the teams, the Justice League and The Avengers don’t mean anything to you at all?” Ms. Marvel asked Alya as she got rather concerned at what she and the others were beginning to figure out. 

“Sorry.” Ayla apologized to the five heroes in front of her. 

Watching on his computer, Adrian looked rather concerned as he observed. 

Flying out of a minifridge was a small black creature with the head of a cat, a tail on his back, and green eyes. In his paws was a piece of camembert cheese, something that Adrian thought didn’t smell good. 

“Plagg, I’m really worried about those new heroes,” Adrian said to the small creature while looking at the confusion on the Titans in the video. “They look really bothered about being in our universe. From them not knowing the heroes in New York, I imagine they were curious about who Ladybug and I are.”

“Oh yeah, but I’m sure that ‘Supergirl’ of theirs can have it easy in our world,” Plagg responded as he held his cheese. “Look at the plus said today, kid. You didn’t have to use Cataclysm and only have a few minutes left before you had to change back. You got to spend a whole hour and a half with Ladybug and those Titans guys.” 

“Yeah, that was great to just hang out with her,” Adriana said as he recalled his time at the library. “Plus, some of those other heroes the Titans mentioned sounded really cool. I mean, is Thor the actual Norse god or just some guy who found a magic hammer? 

“Magic hammers are overrated, anyway, trust me,” Plagg stated as he looked at the Titans on the screen. “I’m surprised that Robin-kid could even handle himself in a fight without powers.”

“Whoever trained him has to be one of the greatest in their world,” Adrian suggested as he looked at the shots of Ladybug and Cat Noir that Ayla had also taken. It was when looking at them that Adriana got an idea. “You think the Horse Miraculous can get them home? It can pretty much open a portal to anywhere, right?”

“Who knows if it will even open one to where they need to go?” Plagg answered before consuming his cheese. “Maybe it is only restricted to our universe?”

Adrian then heard knocking on his door, then saw Plagg hiding from view. “Come in!” He said to whoever was at the door. 

Opening the door was Adrian’s father, Gabriel Agreste, who had on black-framed silver glasses. He had a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wore red dress pants and white shoes with red laces.  
“Adrian, were you at all shaken by the attack earlier today?” Gabriel asked his son as he joined him at the computer. Looking at his son’s screen, Gabriel saw the Titans being interviewed. “I had heard of these new heroes stopping the art theft from the news. They seem rather impressive, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I think they are pretty interesting,” Adrian said as he looked at his father. “Also, I am fine, father. I stayed inside of my room the whole time.” 

“Good. Good.” Gabriel repeated himself before remembering what he had to say to his son. “Adrian, I know it has been hard for you since your mother vanished three years ago. Truth is that it has been hard for me too.”

“I know, father,” Adrian told his father as his expression looked rather sad. “Sometimes, I wish that she could be here to all that I have accomplished, what I’ve done for you, and anything.”

“I know, Adrian,” Gabriel responded as he had his hands on his son's shoulders. “But I know that things will get better for both of us, I promise.” Gabriel then remembered more about what he had to say. “Tell you what, I’ll let you spend some time with your friends today.”

“Really?” Adrian asked with curiosity in his tone.

“Yes, I think you have so much that you should let loose for a change and spend time with your friends. You said that they would be on the houseboat, correct?” Gabriel asked his son as he watched him fill up with happiness, getting a nod from Adrian. “Good, but your bodyguard will have to take you over there and pick you up around nine.”

“Thank you, father!” Adrian got up from his seat and hugged his father, happy with his understanding and deal. 

Surprised by the sudden hugging, it took Gabriel a few seconds to regain his composure and hug his son back. “I love you, Adrian.”

“I love you too, father,” Adrian responded to his father as he kept hugging.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

BELOW THE AGRESTE MANSION

Deep below the mansion that was basically a fortress, Gabriel took the elevator down to one of his hidden rooms. In this specific room, it was a large one with an arched ceiling, barely lit by lights along the sidewalls and what appears to be a beam of sunlight from a skylight. A catwalk extended the length of the room down the middle. The far end of the room appears to have a tree growing from the floor below, and the main wall at that end features a design identical to a butterfly. When Gabriel walked further down the catwalk, he came to his destination. 

At the end of the catwalk is a circular platform covered in greenery; grass covers the floor, bushes and flora decorate the platform, and what appear to be trees snake across as well as underneath the platform. A green glow emanates from underneath the platform where a blonde woman wearing a black blouse with a light pink jacket worn over it, a brooch shaped like a flower with five petals with a pearl in the center can be seen over her jacket, light pink business pants, and black high heel shoes inside of a glass-covered cryogenic pod.

“Emilie, I know that you have been in there for about three years now.” Gabriel began to say to his wife. “Adrian and I miss you so much. But soon, my love, I will get what I want to bring you back to us, I promise we’ll be together again.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SEINE RIVER

PARIS, FRANCE

After taking the subway to get around the city, Marinette, Kara, Kamala, and Wanda had made it to their destination as they had reached the Seine River where tourists can sail past and get a view of the Eiffel Tower and Louvre Museum. When Marinette led the trio down the stone steps, it was where she wanted to take them, a colorful houseboat that has a multi-colored hull (purple, aqua, brown, and dark blue) with a smiling face drawn on the front. The face has light green eyes and braces. Towards the end of the boat, there is a 7x5 glass structure that has dining areas under it. In the front, there is a stage area where at the center of it, there was an orange pillar that holds up four smaller white pillars in each corner of the stage. There also are two large sails (one in the front and one in the back). The sail near the end has a rainbow flag hanging from it, while the one near the front sports a basketball hoop. The front sail overlooks an area where several chairs lie with party streamers above them.

On the boat, The trio of Titans noticed that Ayla was on board the boat as well as eight other teenagers. 

One of them was a dark-skinned boy who wore glasses, a red cap on his head, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt around his waist, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues.

One of the other boys had black hair dyed with teal blue tips, a white shirt with a black with an imprint on it, and black jeans ripped at the knee. He had on a sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as black high-top converse with multi-colored splotches. He wore a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger, black gauges in his ears, and teal blue painted nails. 

One other boy was dark-skinned with brown hair as he looked like a stereotypical nerd with glasses, the light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckle suspenders held up over his light green shirt, tan and brown checkered pants, light grayish blue sneakers, and a blue watch on his right wrist. 

The last boy on the boat was a muscular Viatnemise-French with black hair dyed golden in a red sweatshirt, navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sports shoes. 

The first of the other girls on the boat was rather short with pink hair and wore a black and green skater outfit with the needed protective padding. The second had black and purple hair as well as a gothic outfit on her. The third was her complete opposite as she wore an all-pink outfit and had blonde hair on her head. The fourth one looked quite short and chubby with blonde dreadlocks of each strand dyed green, blue, and magenta. The last girl on board was a Japanese girl with blue reflections in her black hair and dressed in a white blazer over a black shirt and a red tie. 

“Oh, Marinette, there you are!” Ayla shouted over to her best friend as she saw her and three strangers coming along with her. 

The boy in the red hat noticed the three girls with her. “Who are these new friends of yours?”

“I would like to introduce to all of you Kara Lee, Kamala Khan, and Wanda Maximoff.” Marinette introduced the three members of the Titans who were all in normal clothes they had borrowed from Marinette. “Girls, these are my friends, Ayla, Nino, Luka, Max, Kim, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, and Kagami.”

“There’s more of us, but they couldn’t make it.” Nino had stated to the three newcomers.

“Have a seat wherever you would like.” Luka offered them the nearby couch as he was tuning his guitar. 

“Thanks,” Kara said as she sat down on the couch across from the others on the boat with Kamala and Wanda right next to her. 

“So, are you three new to Paris or just visiting?” Rose asked the three girls as she sat right next to Juleka. 

“Judging by your accent, Kara,” Max was deducing as indicated by putting his fingers to his chin. “You’re from America.”

“I’m Pakistani-American,” Kamala explained herself to the new group of people. “I was born and raised in New Jersey.”

“What about you, Wanda, where are you from?” Alix asked the brown-haired girl across from her. 

“New York,” Wanda said as she spoke in her fake German accent. “My father is German and my mother is American.” 

“I’m also from New York,” Kara mentioned to everyone as she had her hands on her lap. “We’re just visiting your lovely city. Right, girls?”

“Oh yeah,” Kamala was the first one to answer. “It’s everything I ever dreamed it would be. The buildings here are so beautiful.” 

“But we haven’t made it to the Eiffel Tower just yet, not just yet.” Wanda was next as she had her arms across her chest. “That is the main spot to take a picture from.” 

“For standing at the most romantic spot in Paris?” Rose said as if she loves everything to do with love. 

“Or because it is the most attacked spot in Paris with all of the villains Hawk Moth has created keep attacking it,” Juleka added what the reason they came to see it was. 

“Yeah, we heard about how bad it can get here with all of these attacks you’ve endured for three years.” Kamala shared her sympathies with the Parisian teenagers. “Random people can be turned into villains if they just feel a negative emotion, it must be stressful.” 

“Oh yeah, it totally is,” Kim said in response. “Especially when a lot of us have been akumatized.” 

“Wait, what?” Kara asked with shock in her tone. 

“All of you have been forced into villains?” Wanda continued for Kara, still holding onto her fake German accent. “Like, all of you?”

“Yep.” All of the Parisian teenagers on the boat expect Marinette answered at once. 

“Wait, you didn’t get turned into a villain yet, Marinette?” Kamala asked her new friend as she was shocked by the others getting turned. 

“She almost did when Lila got her expelled and Hawk Moth sent multiple akumas at us,” Ayla informed Kamala as she recalled that day. 

“Who is Lila?” Wanda asked as she had no idea who that was. 

“She is a compulsive liar to everyone.” Marinette began to explain to the Titans. “She will say anything and lie to get what she wants like attention. If she tells you that she knows a manga artist, is the descendant of some superheroes, or a song is based on her, she is lying.”

“Wait. Wait.” Kara wanted Marinette to hear his question. “You’re telling me that she tells people that a song by possibly a famous singer is made around here? Guys, I think you are being played for fools.” 

“She even did this whole scheme to get Marinette expelled from school by faking an injury and accusing Marinette of theft.” Ayla pointed out to Kara.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Kara asked, thinking that Lila had to be deranged. 

“She has a crush on Adrian and will stop at nothing to be near him,” Marinette answered and looked like she regretted saying it so soon after. 

“Oh, who is Adrian?” Kamala asked, very curious at Marinette’s nerves. 

“Hey, guys!” Everyone heard and saw Adrian heading their way, walking down the steps, and stepping onto the boat. 

While everyone except Kara, Kamala, and Wanda were familiar with Adrian and happy to see him, Marinette was blushing and too stunned to speak and form words. Kara even made sure to keep an eye on Adrian and saw him sit next to Kagami.

“I’m guessing that is Adrian,” Kara whispered to Kamala and pointed out to Marinette. “I’m guessing that Marinette has a crush on him since I saw a bunch of portraits back in her room.” Then Kara went back to listening to everyone. 

“So, your old man allowed you to hang out with us heathens?” Nino asked his best friend while he was next to Ayla.

“Yeah, I thought it was kinda odd that he would even let me outside unless it was for a photo-shoot or something.” Adrian expressed how odd he thought it was. “But I’m just happy to be here with all of you.”

“So am I.” Kagami added as she had her arms around Adrian.

“Adrian, these three are Kara, Kamala, and Wanda, they are from America.” Ayla introduced the newcomers as soon as he looked at them.

“Hello.” Kamala waved at the boy that many would consider handsome. “What do you mean when you say that it was odd for your father to let you go outside?”

“Well, he only lets me go outside if it is for school, a photo-shoot, fencing, Chinese lessons, and anything else he likes to put on my schedule,” Adrian explained to the Pakastani-American girl across from him. “He has been extra protective of me ever since mother went missing about three years ago?”

“I’m…” Wanda said and paused soon after before regaining the confidence to speak. “I’m very sorry to hear that. I kinda know what that’s like. I had a brother named Pietro. He vanished after an accident while on a trip and that was several months ago.”

Everyone they had just met then began to look sad as they looked to Wanda as the young mutant’s right shoulder was touched by Kamala’s left hand, Kamala wanting to support her friend. 

“Oh, Wanda, I’m very sorry to hear that, I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.” Adrian apologized to the girl he had just met.

“I can’t even imagine how hard it has been for you,” Luka stated to Wanda as he looked at his sister. “If I lost Juleka, I guess I would feel like I’ve lost a part of myself too.”

“Thanks, guys,” Wanda was thankful for the people who were already displaying kindness to her. “I’m pulling through with Kamala and Kara at my side.” She then looked at Kara, who seemed to look a little sad as well. “Kara, are you alright?”

Kara snapped out of whatever she was thinking and turned to Wanda with a slight smile on her face. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m always fine.” She then thought of something to change the conversation. “So, Ayla, Marinette told me you do a blog on Ladybug and Cat Noir.” 

“Yeah, the Ladyblog, where I try to get the latest scoop on Ladybug and Cat Noir whenever and wherever I can.” Ayla began to explain. “I’m practically Ladybug’s biggest supporter in the city. She is going to need a lot of it if she wants to keep going and defeat Hawk Moth.” 

“Are there any other heroes here in Paris?” Kamala asked with curiosity evident in her tone.   
“Oh yeah,” Alix was the one to answer the question. “There’s Rena Rouge, Carapace, Pegasus, Viperion, King Monkey, Ryuko, and Chloe.”

“Chloe?” Kamala wondered why she would mention a normal name. 

“I’m sorry, she is Queen Bee,” Alix added mockingly. “Do you know anyone who likes to be the center of attention?” 

“Yep!” The three Titans answered at once, thinking of Tony Stark. 

“Well, when she got her powers, she revealed herself to have it on live television, and Ladybug and Cat Noir only let her use it when they needed her to help out.” Alix continued as she pulled out her phone and looked up pictures of Chloe when she is Queen Bee.

Getting a closer look, Kamala got a good look at the black and yellow costume which resembled a bee. “I’ll say this, that is a nice-looking costume.” 

“So, Ayla,” Max spoke up as he turned to the young reporter. “I saw your latest video on those New York superheroes who just showed up.”

“Oh yeah, they are making the Ladyblog explode with a lot of people wondering where they came from if nobody has ever heard of them before now.” Ayla stated as she scrolled through her blog. “Some of the names they’ve mentioned like Wonder Woman, Captain America, and Iron Man sound really cool though.” 

“You think the Thor they mentioned is like the actual Norse god of thunder?” Alix wondered with the others. 

“Perhaps he is just someone who built a hammer to replicate the powers of Thor and thinks he is Thor,” Max suggested to the others. “What do you three think?”

“Maybe that Wonder Woman they mentioned is a Greek demi-goddess from an island of warrior women who worship the Greek Gods like Athena and the others?” Kamala suggested with her knowledge of Wonder Woman, making it look like she has no real idea who one of the heroes she admires is. 

“The world we live in, that might as well be true,” Kagami suggested with the others nodding and humming in agreement. “That Scarlet Witch looked like she might as well have magic coming from her hands.” 

“Yeah, she took apart the arms off that robot and everything,” Kim stated as he looked like he thought it was so cool. “That Spider-Guy looks really cool too.”

“Yeah, someone at the American Library told me how those Titans were there with Ladybug and Cat Noir, talking about how they are from another universe with a whole lot of other heroes and they found themselves in our world,” Ayla informed everyone, not noticing Kara, Kamala, and Wanda looking a bit nervous. 

“A whole other universe?” Nino was very much intrigued by what Ayla was telling him. “Max, is that even possible?”

“Theoretically, it is possible that there are worlds which are copies of our own world which we can’t see because they move at a different pace than we do,” Max explained to his friends as he was the one that was great with science. “But while these worlds are a lot like ours, plenty of them have various differences.” 

“There might as well be a world where the guys are girls and the girls are guys then.” Mylène brought up as she thought about other worlds. “I don’t know about you, but I would like to see that world.” 

“I don’t know how I would feel if I met a guy version of myself and I’m not sure how Tim would feel about meeting a girl version of himself,” Wanda said her feelings before she stopped herself. 

“Oh, who is Tim, Wanda?” Rose poked her nose into things, clearly sensing something. 

“Uh,” Wanda was going to begin talking but began to stutter.

Kara noticed this nervousness from her friend and decided to take over. “Tim is a good friend of ours at the school we all go to. In fact, he and a couple of other friends of ours are here in the city with us.” Kara said before she realized something else. “Wanda, do you have a crush on Tim?”

Blushing, Wanda’s whole head might as well be red with how she looked, she looked like she was trying to hide what she felt. “...yes.” 

“Aw!” Kara and Kamala said in unison as well as the others. 

“When did this start?” Ayla asked the girl she believed to be German. 

“Well,” Wanda continued blushing. “There was this one time when Tim and I were in science class together and when I slipped on the floor because of how tired I was when I woke up early that morning. When I was on my knees, he got on his knees and asked if I was okay, he even helped me get back on my feet and walked me to my desk.”

“Aw!” The new group of friends thought that gesture was so sweet and kind.

But Kamala and Kara both knew the truth of what Wanda was talking about. They recalled Tim helping Wanda up after she exhausted herself from using her magic to shrink the clothes of a few heroes who had been turned into little kids. They even recalled Tim helping Wanda to her bedroom after they brought the children back to the mansion. 

“He is just so sweet, he is very funny sometimes, he really knows to handle himself in a bad situation, and he is just so cute,” Wanda stated what she could on why she liked Tim. “Plus, he just looks so great in red.” 

“Then you should tell him how you feel,” Ayla suggested with a smirk on her face like she was used to giving this kind of advice. 

“Ayla is right, you should call Tim to meet you somewhere, you’ll feel a lot better when you tell him how you feel.” Kara pointed out to her friend as she wanted Wanda to be happy. 

“Go for it, Wanda, give him that call!” Marinette gave Wanda her encouragement as she aimed her arms up to cheer her up.

“Alright! Alright!” Wanda said as she got on her feet. “I’ll call him! “But can I do it somewhere private, I want this to be personal.” Then she thought about something else. “Where should we meet?” 

“Try the Pont des Arts, it’s the bridge with the locks on the railing,” Kim suggested, not forgetting his failed attempt to romance Chloe on the bridge.

“Okay, thanks, Kim,” Wanda said before she walked away from everyone else and out of view. 

Walking up the stairs and to the part of the boat where the steering wheel was, Wanda stood up as she pressed the communicator on her right ear. “Call Robin.” She told the earpiece with her Serbian accent, then waited as she heard the communicator ringing. 

“Hey, Wanda, what’s up?” Tim asked from his communicator, clearly still in the hospital with Dick. 

“Tim, I was wondering if you would like to meet somewhere, just the two of us hanging out?” Wanda asked the Boy Wonder of Batman as she blushed. “You know, to look at Paris for ourselves.”

“Sure,” Tim answered, Wanda not hearing how nervous he began to sound. “Where would you like to meet?”

Wanda struggled to remember what Kim had said. “Uh, the Pont des Arts, some sorta bridge over the river with locks on the railing. Around 6:00 pm if you can make it.”

“Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun,” Tim responded to his teammate. “It’s only about 4:00 pm right now, so I’ll get there as soon as I can.”  
“Awesome, I can’t wait to see you there!” Wanda said with excitement before she paused herself. “I mean, can’t wait to meet you there.”

“Alright, I’ll catch you there,” Tim said as he sounded nervous. “Bye.”

Wanda smiled as Tim hung up. “Bye.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PONT des ARTS

ONE HOUR LATER

Since 2008, the Pont des Arts bridge constructed by Louis-Alexandre de Cessart and Jacques Dillon had been the spot where tourists to attaching padlocks with their first names written or engraved on them to the green railing of the bridge, then tossing the key into the Seine river as a romantic gesture of a couple’s committed love for one another. Sitting on a bench, Wanda held two ice creams on cones in his hands as she waited for the past several minutes, having held the ice creams for the two of them. One ice cream was cookies and cream and the other was chocolate. As she looked around, Wanda saw the Notre Dame she had first seen when she arrived in this world, seeing how wonderful it looked from the view she had. 

Then Wanda heard footsteps and looked to see Tim walking toward her. Getting up on her feet, Wanda told herself that she can do what she was going to do. Wanda walked up to Tim as he had arrived wearing the red jacket and black pants. “Hi, Tim.” 

“Hi, Wanda,” Tim said to Wanda, trying not to blush as he had his arm behind his back. “How is Paris so far?”

“It’s amazing, Tim,” Wanda said as she also blushed with red on her cheeks. “There are just so many gorgeous sights in Paris as there are in New York like Notre Dame over there,” Wanda said as she pointed out with one ice cream cone in her hand and then remembered she had the chocolate ice cream in her hand. “Here, I remembered that you like chocolate.”

“Oh, thanks.” Tim kindly took the ice cream from his friend’s hand, taking his first lick and enjoying the flavor. “Well, Dick is doing alright, just a minor concussion. Because of his arrival in a costume, they had to remove it to treat him. But they said because of him not showing up in any records, his identity is safe.”

Wanda had a tiny bite of her ice cream. “Good to hear. Though I had Kara, Kamala, and I put into regular clothes in order to blend in and not attract any attention.” Wanda explained as she showed off the normal clothes which resembled her costume.   
“Peter even checked in, said that he had to take the subway so that he doesn’t use too much webbing.” Tim gave her the news before taking another lick of his ice cream. “Damn, this is pretty good. Well, using the money I had, I bought what you are seeing me in right now.”

“You look very pretty in red,” Wanda said before realizing what she had said, but noticing that Tim wasn’t paying attention. “I mean, you look very good in red. Red suits you.” She saved herself. 

“Yeah, the doctors told me I could stay with Dick and keep an eye on him, but I don’t want the rest of you without anywhere to sleep in,” Tim said as he looked to Wanda, feeling rather guilty. 

“Maybe the city can give us a free stay at a hotel for saving the artwork?” Wanda suggested, getting a chuckle from Tim and that caused her to smile. “Though that might not be heroic, right? Maybe I still have the bad in me.” She joked with Tim.

Tim chuckled even more at Wanda’s jokes. “Maybe I should put you away in jail.” Both Tim and Wanda laughed at the jokes they were making to each other. Then Tim stopped himself as a thought entered his head. “You know, Wanda, that was really cool how you figured out what was going on with the robot mech.”

“Eh, my father and the brotherhood did the same thing with a stolen Sentinel while stealing some missiles from an army base,” Wanda recalled those events as she remembered her brother running with super-speed to grab security badges from the guards. “Look, Tim, I have a confession to make.”

“You know what, so do I,” Tim admitted as he stared with blushing red cheeks at Wanda. “How about we say them at the same time.”

“Okay,” Wanda responded as she took a deep breath with Tim.

“I really like you!” Both 15-year-olds said to each other in unison. “You do?” They said in unison once more. 

“It’s just that…” Wanda paused as she tried to comprehend the words she wanted to say. “I think you are so nice, funny, caring to others, and just a really great guy who deserves a lot of respect.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you,” Tim said as he was blushing. “Plus, I think you are really pretty.”

Wanda blushed at what Tim had said. “You think I’m pretty?”

Tim began to look worried as he started to slightly move his hand holding the ice cream. “Was that too direct? I’m… I’m sorry if it was, I just get so distracted by how cute you are and there is this rose I bought on the way over.” Tim pulled his arm and showed off the red rose. “I saw it on the way and figured you would like it and-” 

That was he felt something made contact with the right cheek of his face and Tim got out of the shock to see that it was Wanda planting a kiss from her lips onto his cheek. 

“You…” Tim stuttered as he tried to process everything that had just occurred. “You kissed me.” 

“Yeah,” Wanda blushed even further. “Yeah, I did.” She then planted another one on his right cheek. “I really like you, Tim.”

“I really like you too, Wanda.” Tim made his move and kissed her on her left cheek. “Thought you should have one too.” 

As the two teenagers stared into each other’s eyes, they heard footsteps coming closer to them until they stopped looking into each other’s eyes and turned to see who walked closer, Kara and Kamala. 

“Finally,” Kara said like she sounded like she was relieved. 

“Kara and I have been listening nearby and have waited for an hour,” Kamala explained to her two teammates as she stood next to Kara. “Heck, I’ve thought that the two of you would make an awesome couple.” 

“Thanks, Kamala,” Tim said to his teammate as he looked at both Kamala and Kara. “Any of your new friends also here.” 

“No,” Kara was the one to answer the Boy Wonder who was the team leader for now. “We told them to wait on the boat we were on earlier because we figured it should only be our circle of friends watching.”

“Were you here to support me and him?” Wanda asked Kara and Kamala as she continued holding the ice cream in her right hand while having taken the rose with her left. 

“Yes, Wanda,” Kamala was the one to answer as she walked closer to her mutant friend. “We’re just so happy for the two of you. You both deserve each other.”

Happy to hear what Kamala was saying, both Tim and Wanda hugged their friends who were there for them, thankful for their friendship. The hug lasted for two minutes on the bridge until everyone stepped away from each other.

“You know, I wonder what Batman would think about us dating?” Tim asked Wanda as he was rather worried about what his adopted father would think.

“Who cares what he thinks, he isn’t all-knowing,” Wanda said before kissing Tim on the cheek again. “But for now, we should probably find somewhere to sleep if we are going to be stuck here.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to sleep under this bridge or in an alley.” Kamala had shared her opinion with her friends. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure something will come up,” Tim said to reassure his teammates as well thinking of what they could do. It was then that he looked up at the sky. “Huh, that’s unexpected.” He pointed up.

What everyone saw when looking up at the sky was a light aimed at the forming clouds with the black shape of a cartoon bee. By the guess of the Titans, all of Paris might as well see that shape in the sky. 

“What is that, the bee-signal?” Tim asked as he looked at the signal in the sky. “Whoever is lighting that probably wants our attention, we should probably go there.” Tim pressed his earpiece. “Call Peter.”

Very quickly, Peter Parker responded to the call. “You guys seeing the light in the sky?”

“Yeah, we are seeing it,” Tim answered his teammate. “I’m thinking we should head there and see what’s up. Got enough webbing to get there?”

“I’m already close by, it’s coming from what I’m guessing is a hotel,” Peter answered back as it sounded like he was putting his costume on. “Meet you guys there?”

“You head there with Wanda, Kara, and Kamala. My costume is back at the hospital.” Tim answered as he looked at the teammates with him. “Are you three okay to go there without me?”

“Yeah, I can think we can handle it,” Wanda answered as her eyes and hands glowed red. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LE GRAND PARIS

After flying with Ms. Marvel in her arms and Scarlet Witch levitating beside her, Supergirl and her friends reached the destination they had tracked the light in the sky had come from. Looking ahead, they saw a six-story building painted white with red fabric awnings on all windows except the ones on the uppermost floor. The building is roughly square in shape with one corner rounded to make room for the main entrance and balcony. The ground floor windows are large arches and the main entrance is similar in shape but with an intricate iron frame around its automatic glass doors and a large red doormat beneath. Looking toward a sign, they came to see that the hotel was known as “Le Grand Paris”. 

Like what Tim had figured, the three girls saw that the spotlight was coming from the roof balcony of the building where a pool covered with a glass ceiling was placed with recliner chairs placed around it. Looking very close with her enhanced vision, Supergirl spotted what looked like a workstation featuring papers drawn on to represent computer screens and a department store mannequin with a black and yellow costume placed on it. Closeby, Supergirl also spotted a large projection lamp with the signal they had seen in the sky. 

Reaching their destination, the three landed on the roof of the building, Ms. Marvel being put on her feet by Supergirl. A couple of seconds later, Spider-Man had arrived by climbing on the walls so as to not lose more webbing. 

“Where is your bird friend?” A preppy voice had asked the four as from behind the display came another person on the roof. 

Looking at the blonde ponytailed teenage girl, the four Titans saw that she wore was sparkly canary yellow bolero that goes halfway down her forearms with a light blue button on the left side and two pockets over a white shirt with black stripes around the chest running down to the bottom of the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a golden belt that has pyramid-shaped bumps and white dress shoes adorned with white bows with black lining and soles. Supergirl even noted the girl’s blue eye-liner. 

“Oh, you must be Chloe Bourgeois.” Supergirl recognized the girl from the photo she had with her friends back on the houseboat. “Ladybug told us about you.” 

“Ladybug mentioned me to you?” Chloe said with a hint of excitement in her tone before looking at the heroes before her and regained control. “Of course, she mentioned me because I’m her greatest partner, way ahead of Cat Noir.” She then remembered what they had called them for. “Anyway, I’m the mayor’s daughter and since he wants to thank all of you for making sure those crooks, he had me use my connections as a superhero to tell you that he wants to reward you five.” 

“What does he want to reward us with?” Spider-Man asked the girl they just met. 

“Well, Spider-Man,” Chloe said in a playful tone. “My daddy wants to give you anything you want, all of you tell me what you want, and I’ll tell him.”

That’s when Scarlet Witch got an idea of what they could have. “Are any rooms available here?”

“Oh yeah, there’s plenty,” Chloe answered before she got curious about the question. “Why?”

“We kinda need a place to stay while we are here in Paris.” Scarlet Witch answered Chloe. “We have nowhere else to sleep at.”

“Hmm.” Chloe thought about the question as she pulled out her cell phone and pressed on the touchscreen. “I’ll have to ask daddy about this.” She walked closer to the pool area as the Titans gathered on the roof looked away. After what felt like a few minutes, Chloe returned to the Titans after the call had ended. “You can have two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls.” She then took a look at their costumes. “Do you need normal clothes as well?”

“We already have that covered.” Scarlet Witch was the one to answer Chloe before tapping on her earpiece communicator. “Robin, I think we got ourselves a place to stay while we are here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

INSIDE

After Robin had arrived at the hotel, the Titans went inside with Chloe as they took an elevator to the fourth floor of the building, walking down the hall, and entered through a white doorway of two doors to find a massive hotel room. The room was primarily white on the floor as well as the ceilings and red on the walls. The center section was dominated by a large red circular couch around a circular orange table. Above the table was a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling and red rings with gold outlines outline the sofa on the floor. There was a door to the right of the room and several green-colored paintings adorn the walls along with several desks with vases of red flowers.

Amazed by what they were seeing, Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man looked around where they were staying. What Ms. Marvel found on the left side of the room was a pair of red curtains and gold decorative markings on the white floor at the entrance. To either side of the curtains were decorative mural patterns of red outlines and colored yellow and white and the floor on the left and right walls are black with gold markings. To the left were two yellow paintings, two desks with vases of red flowers, and two doors, one of which led to an en suite bathroom with white square floor tiles, a large bathtub, and a large mirror next to the bathtub. At the end of the room was a large double bed raised above the rest of the room with red duvet covers and white pillows. Large gold frames of patterned fabric align the walls next to the bed, two on either side and a large one in the middle with four yellow paintings on it. Two bedside tables with lamps were on either side of the bed and this area of the room is illuminated by several lights running along the edges of the ceiling.

“Guys, this hotel room is amazing!” Ms. Marvel said as she continued looking around the room in wonder at how rich it looked. 

“I’ve seen a few like this room,” Robin pointed out as he has been to a few fancy hotels with Batman. “But I’ll admit this is really nice.” 

“Can my daddy and I provide for you or what?” Chloe asked Robin, Scarlet Witch, and Supergirl in front of her with a smirk on her face. “After all, us superheroes need to stick together.” 

Scarlet Witch looked over to Chloe after turning around with her teammates. “Thank you so much for this gift. None of us knew where we were going to sleep during our stay in Paris.”

“We promise to find a way to repay you somehow,” Robin told Chloe as he was also thankful.

“Well,” Chloe was thinking about what she would like back. “Since you five look like you became friends with Ladybug, maybe you could talk to her about letting me help out more?”

“What do you mean?” Supergirl asked the rich girl they had met only half an hour ago. “I figured that with the Bee Signal you have up on the roof, you call to let her know that you want to help.” 

“I do that almost all of the time and she doesn’t answer.” Chloe began to look rather sad as she spoke. “When I was last Queen Bee and helped free my best friend from being akumatized into one of Hawk Moth’s villains, Ladybug told me that because Hawk Moth knows my identity along with everyone else, I might not be Queen Bee ever again. But I want to keep helping her because she is my hero who has saved me multiple times even when I cause a lot of the villains to happen at all.” 

“I’m sure that once Hawk Moth is defeated, she might give you the powers again.” Supergirl tried to reassure Chloe. Being the cousin of Superman, she would have to give hope as he does. 

“I’ve even been turned into a villain a couple of times,” Chloe informed the Titans as they looked shocked in return. “But the last time Hawk Moth wanted me to be turned into a villain, I pushed him away because I have faith that Ladybug will need me because I need someone who can trust me to not do something wrong for once.” 

Robin had his right hand forward. “Look, we’ve only just met you and Ladybug, but I think that she trusts you completely from the battles we’ve seen online. Plus, we know a few people who were once on the bad side but turned their lives around. I think you have the same shot.” 

Switching between Robin’s face and his hand, Chloe looked before extending a hand and shook Robin’s in return while drying any tears that began to form from her eyes with the freehand. “Thank you, Sparrow.” Chloe thanked the Boy Wonder.

“It’s Robin.” Robin corrected her before letting go of Chloe’s hand. “But yeah, we’ll talk to Ladybug about you staying on the team.”

Chloe smiled at the Titans. “I hope you five enjoy your stay,” Chloe said to the Titans as she walked out of the hotel room. “If you need any superhero advice, I’m upstairs.” She then closed the two white doors. 

After Chloe had left them alone, Supergirl had something to say. “From the little amount that Ladybug and her friends told us, I figured she sounded like an actual awful person. But now, I think she is just someone who wants people to like her.”

“I think she’ll get the respect if she continues trying to do good for everyone,” Robin said to his teammate before walking with Scarlet Witch to the center of the room with the circular couch. “I think I’ll sleep here.”

“I’ll be right next to you, Robin.” Scarlet Witch said as she sat on the couch, facing a television screen across from them. 

“Sounds good to me,” Robin said as he joined his new girlfriend on the couch. “By the way, I’ve already checked and there are no cameras in this room.” 

“Good, because we are not going to sleep in our costumes, but in these.” Scarlet Witch pointed to the five pairs of pajamas, each for the team’s sizes, resting on the table. “Don’t worry, the red mist I make will cover all of us.” She messed around with Robin. 

Holding her hands up with them and her eyes glowing, Scarlet Witch latched onto her teammates and the clothes, covering them all with red smoke. Then red tendril mist emerged and connected the clouds covering the people to the cloud covering the clothes on the table. Once the cloud holding the clothes was latched onto those covering the people, it took only several seconds until the clouds faded to reveal everyone in their new clothes, their costumes being put into a drawer with the borrowed or bought clothes.

“Wow, you’re really getting good with that!” Tim said to Wanda as he sat comfortably next to her.

“Plus, these PJs really are comfortable!” Kamala said as she joined her teammates on the couch, sitting next to Wanda. 

“You’re certainly right about that,” Peter said as he had on no mask to cover his brown hair. 

“Of course I am, Peter,” Kamala said as she saw her wall-crawling friend sit on the far left end of the couch. “It’s not even 10:00 pm yet, how about we watch a movie?”

“Kamala, we are in another universe where history, including what movies were made here, might be drastically different.” Tim pointed out to his teammate as he grabbed the remote off of the table. “But hey, we could certainly try finding something.” 

That was when Kamala noticed that her best friend wasn’t with them. Turning her head around, Kamala looked into the bedroom she saw Kara go in. “You coming, Kara?”

“Yeah, just want to get something done first!” Kara shouted over to her best friend from the bedroom she was in. 

From inside of the bedroom she stayed in, Kara sat alone on the massive two-person bed as held the circular disc in her right hand. With the press of the button, the hologram of her parents appeared on the disc, Kara smiling at what she saw.

“Hello, mother. Hello, father. So, today has been weird.” Kara began to say to the hologram of her parents. “My friends and I are stuck in another city in another universe with completely different superheroes and where we don’t even exist. Who knows if Krypton is even in this universe?” She chuckled before stopping herself. “Kamala, Wanda, and I even got to meet one of the new heroes we’ve met as soon as we’ve arrived in this reality in her civilian identity. But don’t worry, I’m sure Kal will have someone get us home soon, I have faith.” 

The word, “home”, stuck in Kara’s head as she turned off the hologram and got off of the bed, and walked out of the bedroom. She joined her friend by sitting on the couch, getting next to Kamala as the television screen displayed a trailer for what looked like an animated film of Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

Looking over to her best friend, Kamala noticed some tears coming from Kara’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Kara heard Kamala and felt the tears, rubbing them from her face as she forced a smile. “Oh yeah, I’m fine, Kamala. I’m always fine.” She then looked at the screen to watch the trailer with her friends. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOM & SABINE BOULANGERIE PATISSERIE 

Sitting alone on the balcony of a rooftop with blue tiles was Ladybug wearing her skin-tight red outfit with black spots all over it. She had arrived on the rooftop less than a minute ago, having been called there by a friend of hers thanks to both of their weapons doubling as phones. Taking her time, Ladybug spent it by looking over the night sky and the lights illuminating the city of Paris she protected. It was when she heard something making an impact against something else that the defender of Paris looked up and her partner, Cat Noir, had his hands and feet on the chimney behind Ladybug, reaching higher than her. 

“My lady.” Cat Noir said to his partner with a smirk on his face. 

“Cat, I swear to God you almost scared me.” Ladybug looked only a little annoyed as she watched Cat Noir land on the roof she stood on. “You said on the message that you wanted to talk about something. So, where is the picnic?”

“There is no picnic this time, my lady,” Cat Noir informed his friend as he stood with a slight hint of seriousness on his face. “I was thinking about the Titans having said they had fallen through a portal when someone seemed to get into their base, what if Hawk Moth got a villain he made into their base? With everything we have seen of him giving powers to others, it isn’t unlikely.”

“But like we’ve seen with Startrain, Hawk Moth doesn’t seem to have control over those too far out of his reach.” Ladybug countered Cat Noir’s suspicions as she thought of her own. “Remember how Hawk Moth stole the Eagle Miraculous from the museum in New York and gave it to Techno-Pirate in order to enhance his powers?” She got a nod from Cat Noir. “Maybe Hawk Moth found another one and has given it to this new villain he has created, a Miraculous that can cross into other universes.”

“Makes perfect sense to me.” Cat Noir responded before he remembered something else. “I was also thinking that maybe the Horse Miraculous can probably take the Titans home. I mean, it has helped out a few times when we needed to get anywhere.”

“I think we’ll have to talk to Master Fu about that later tomorrow,” Ladybug responded back to her partner as she thought about what he had suggested. “I gotta help some other people with things tomorrow, I’ll call you when I’m ready. Speaking of calling, did you see Chloe lighting up the Bee Signal?”

“How could I miss it?” Cat Noir asked jokingly as he recalled seeing it earlier. “But I think it was for our new friends because I saw Supergirl flying over to the hotel. Maybe Chloe wants them for something?”

“Maybe she wants them to know how she is a superhero too and to let them have her on the team.” Ladybug guessed as she looked in the direction of the hotel. 

“Or maybe she actually wants to help them out, don’t leave that idea out.” Cat Noir suggested as he pulled his staff from his belt. “We should probably head home, I just wanted to tell you my ideas.”

“Then why didn’t you just text me your ideas?” Ladybug asked as she figured that would be the more reasonable idea. 

“How else am I going to spend time with you, my lady?” Cat Noir responded with a question and a smirk. “Ever since the incident in New York and even before that, you’ve been kinda distant.”

“I’ll explain later, Cat,” Ladybug said as she pulled off her yo-yo from the side of her waist. “I’m really tired right now.”

“Okay, I won’t keep you away from the bed, Ladybug.” Cat Noir said as he didn’t want his partner to feel bad without getting some sleep. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!” He said before running away and jumping on rooftops. 

“Night, Cat.” Ladybug said before swinging away on her yo-yo. 

Heading back to her home, Ladybug entered through the trapdoor and landed on her bed, making sure to not make too much noise and not wake up her parents if they were asleep. Once she walked to the floor of her bedroom and checked that no one could hear, she was ready.

“Tikki, spots off.” Ladybug said to her kwami.

With the phrase said, her costume vanished by pink lines going up and down her body, making sure that her yo-yo vanished while Tikki appeared from it. After the transformation was undone, Marinette had put on her nightclothes and lied in bed, making sure to cover herself with the bedsheets and having the pillow underneath her head. 

“Goodnight, Tikki,” Marinette said to her faithful companion as she rested on her bed. 

“Goodnight, Marinette.” Tikki left a friendly kiss on her holder’s forehead and rested on the pillow with Marinette. 

But what the two didn’t know was that right outside of the bakery, on a rooftop across from it, sat Pop-Up in his dark coat with a camera binocular in his hands and a shocked expression on his face from what he had seen through Marinette’s windows. Closing his eyes, Pop-Up opened them seconds later with a purple butterfly mask appearing over his face with a voice in his head. 

“What is it, Pop-Up?” Hawk Moth asked in his mind like he was bothered while doing something else. “Have you learned anything about these Titans?”

“Better, Hawk Moth,” Pop-Up began to say to his master as he held his camera binocular in his hands. “I have followed Ladybug and learned her secret identity, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Then Pop-Up heard a gasp from his master. “Are you sure that Ladybug is her? I will not tolerate any errors in your judgment.”

“I am positive, sir.” Pop-Up grinned evilly as he sat around. “What would you like for me to do, capture her right now?”

“Not just yet,” Hawk Moth gave a whole other command instead. “If we want Ladybug more vulnerable, we must provide the right amount of negative emotions so that she can be turned. Remain undercover and wait for the next set of instructions, let Ms. Dupain-Cheng have her last good night’s sleep.”

“As you wish, Hawk Moth.” Pop-Up followed Hawk Moth’s orders as he began to stand on his feet. “Ladybug and Cat Noir will get what they deserve as well as those Titans being our pawns.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAWK MOTH’S LAIR

From across the city, Hawk Moth stood in his lair, a large, dome-like darkroom when Hawk Moth wanted it as such. It had a large window with a butterfly artistic rendering sculpted in. In the back of the room, a circular shape is on the ground, which Gabriel stands on to travel between the Agreste mansion and his lair. From where he stood, Hawk Moth wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wore a silver mask. In his right hand, he had a dark indigo cane. 

“Soon. Soon, all of our struggles will be over, Nathalie.” Hawk Moth turned around to his assistant. 

Walking from the shadows, Nathalie stood at an average adult height. She had pale skin, dull blue eyes, and black hair with a streak on the left side of her head that was dyed a red color. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with the hair on top, while a piece hung over her face. She had on glasses with black and red striped frames and she wore periwinkle eyeshadow. She wore a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, and black medium-heel shoes. She also had on round creamy-white earrings.

“Soon, your wife will be restored to normal and your family will be reunited,” Nathalie added in as she joined her employer at his side. “After three long years, you’ll have won.”

“Yes.” Hawk Moth said as he looked out of the window. “Tomorrow, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life will change forever and she’ll be unable to stop us this time, not when we have one of the Titans on our side and Ms. Lila Rossi aiding us.’ He stated before giving a maniacal laugh with the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
